Boda Caskett
by Alicia Katic
Summary: He escrito esto, representando la boda Caskett, como yo me la imagino, leed y comentad que os parece. Gracias
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic está inspirado en cómo será la boda de Kate Beckett y Richard Castle desde mi punto de vista. Espero que os guste.**

**Si hay algo que creais que puedo mejorar, algún detalle, un lugar... lo que sea, podéis decirmelo en las reviews.**

**Iré subiendo capítulos cuando tenga tiempo, espero hacerlo semanalmente, concretamente los viernes.**

* * *

Castle estaba sentado en los columpios, justo donde le había dicho Beckett, le había llamado hacía una hora diciéndole que tenía que hablar, Castle aceptó reunirse con ella porque quería aclarar las cosas y darle oportunidad a Beckett de explicarse, cosa que no había dejado que hiciera en la cocina cuando accidentalmente Castle cogió la americana de Kate y algo cayó del bolsillo de ésta, era una tarjeta de embarque, esa misma mañana Kate había ido a D.C. para tener una entrevista para acceder a un puesto en el FBI, a Castle le molestó que Kate no se lo hubiese comentado.

Kate, mientras tanto estaba pensando que le iba a decir a Castle, ella no pensaba que le iban a dar el puesto, pero justo antes de llamar a Castle su iPhone sonó, era el hombre que esa mañana le había entrevistado, le dijo que tenía el trabajo, solamente tenía que decir sí, pero ella le dijo que tenía que pensárselo.

Kate se bajó del coche y fue caminando hasta los columpios, alli estaba Castle, setado de espaldas a ella, Kate se sentó al contrario de Castle

-Lo siento, no tendría que haber guardado secretos.

-Eres así. No dejas que la gente se te acerque- dijo Castle cada vez más dolido-. Hice todo lo posible para que me dejaras estar dentro.

-Castle, yo...

-Por favor, déjame terminar. He pensado mucho en nosotros, en nuestra relación, en qué tenemos... y a dónde vamos- hizo una pausa, tragó saliva-. Y he decidido que quiero más, ambos merecemos más.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

-Así que pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas- Castle volvió a tragar saliva-. Katherine Houghton Beckett- dijo sacando un anillo de uno de sus bolsillos-. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Te estás declarando!

-...

-Yo...

-...

-Esto...,yo...

-...

-Hay algo que tengo que decirte- Cogió aire-. Justo antes de llamarte, recibí una llamada de Washington D.C., dicen que tengo el puesto, sólo tengo que decir que sí y ellos se ocuparan del papeleo y todo eso.

-Bueno, ¿qué les has dicho?

-Les dije que tenía que pensarmelo, y que tardaría un tiempo en responderles.

-Kate, esto, yo sólo quiero que sepas que- dijo cogiendole la mano-. Sólo quiero que sepas que yo quiero formar una familia, una familia contigo- cuando dijo esto último, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla-. Lo único que quiero es estar contigo, no quiero que todo el esfuerzo, dolor y sufriiento que hemos pasado juntos para tener esto sean en vano.

-Castle, yo te quiero, y se que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero tú lo has dicho, soy así, siempre lo he sido, tú eres el único que ha tenido la paciencia para llegar tan adentro y por eso te quiero- dijo ella también llorando.

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?- dijo Castle secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo y ofreciéndoselo a Kate.

-Sí, gracias- le dijo ella cogiendo el pañuelo y secándose las lágrimas con él y disfrutando de su olor-. Claro que pienso eso de ti, eres una persona maravillosa, dulce, amable, cariñosa, servicial..., eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca, y no quiero que lo nuestro se estropee.

-Y ¿qué pasa con el puesto en D.C.?

-No lo se Rick, mi cabeza está hecha un lío, son dos caminos muy diferentes entre los que tengo que elegir

-Kate, no te lo tomes a mal, pero, piensa en todo lo que dejaras aquí si te vas, Lanie, Esposito, Ryan, tu padre, yo, y muchas otras personas que te quieren, nos dejarás a todos.

-...

-Yo sólo digo, ¿es eso lo que realmente quieres?, Kate, si esto tiene que ver con el asesinato de tu madre, sabes que puedes contármelo, no te preocupes, ya sabes quien estaba detrás de todo eso, y ta,bien sabes que no tienes pruebas de que fue él.

-Si, lo se, ahora mismo no estoy segura de por qué quiero ese puesto.

* * *

**Ya veis que la respuesta a la gran pregunta no la sabemos en este capítulo, en el siguiente estará.**

**Comentad que os ha parecido. Gracias por leer**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a los que habéis leído el anterior, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo los demás capítulos. Para este capitulo he tenido la ayuda de una amiga, cuando nos aburrimos empezamos a inventar teorías más locas que las de Castle.**

* * *

-¿Entonces que dices, quieres casarte conmigo?- dijo Castle mientras el azul de sus ojos brillaba más que nunca de emoción.

-Siempre- dijo Beckett sonriendo al mismo tiempo que recordaba cuantas veces se habían dicho esa palabra.

-¿Entonces renuncias a tu puesto en el F.B.I.?

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-No lo entiendo.

-Verás Castle, tengo que hablar con una persona, mañana te diré si acepto el puesto o no. No te preocupes, te prometo que elija lo que elija no nos separaremos nunca.

-...

-...

-¿Puedo?- dijo Castle señalando la mano de Kate.

-Sí, perdona- dijo Kate extendiendole la mano izquierda a Castle.

-¿Te gusta el anillo?- le preguntó Castle mientras le ponía el anillo cuidadosamente.

-¡Es precioso! ¡Me encanta!- dijo mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

Se besaron y se despidieron, quedaron en verse al día siguiente, tal y como había dicho Kate.

* * *

**Beckett**

Kate estaba sentada en su coche, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, cogió su móvil busco en su lista de contactos a su padre y lo llamó.

-Hola papá

-Hola Kate, ¿qué tal tu charla con Rick?

-Eeehhmm... Precisamente de eso quería hablarte.

-Dime, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Podemos vernos, hay algo que deberías saber.

-...

-¿Te pillo en un mal momento papá?

-No, es sólo que me vendría mejor quedar más tarde

-¿Quedamos entonces para cenar?

-Si, claro, te invito a cenar. Nos vemos en el mismo de antes.

-Allí estaré. Gracias papá.

-Oh vamos Katie sabes que no tienes que dármelas.

-Hasta luego entonces.

-¡Hasta luego!

Colgó y miró la hora, eran las 5:55 pm y había quedado con su padre a las 8:00 pm, tenía 2 horas para cruzar medio Nueva York, volver a su casa, darse una ducha, arreglarse un poco e ir al restaurante, no había tiempo que perder, arrancó el coche y se puso en marcha.

* * *

**Castle**

Rick salió del ascensor, recorrió el pasillo, buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, la introdujo en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-¡Madre ya estoy en casa!- dijo gritando para que su madre le escuchase

-Richard querido ¿qué tal te ha ido?- dijo Martha bajando las escaleras para recibir a su hijo.

-Bien y mal-dijo Castle tirando las llaves y el movil en el sofá.

-Cuéntame que te ha pasado.

-Antes de ir al parque, me pasé por una joyería.

-Oh Richard no puedes solucionar este problema con un anillo, Kate quiere ese puesto y un anillo no va a hacerle cambiar de opinión.

-Lo se madre, pero no se me ocurría otra forma de convencerla de que no se fuera- dijo Castle empezando a llorar, ahora el hombre que minutos antes había pedido matrimonio a una persona se había convertido en un niño que había perdido a su perro.

-Richard- dijo Martha cogiéndole la barbilla y levantando la cabeza de Castle para que la mirase a los ojos-. No vas a convencer a Kate con un anillo, ni con dos, ni con un millón, no puedes convencerla con nada, si ella toma una decisión lo único que puedes hacer es apoyarla.

-...

-Bueno sigue, pasaste por la joyería compraste el anillo ¿y luego qué?

-Bueno pues llegué al parque, luego llegó ella nos sentamos en los columpios y empecé a hablar, le dije que quería más, que nos lo merecíamos y luego le pedí matrimonio, ella me dijo que tenía el puesto, pero que aún no lo había aceptado, ha aceptado casarse conmigo. Pero dice que quiere el trabajo.

-...

-Y yo no quiero que se vaya.

-Si ambos os queréis, puedo asegurarte que tanto ella como tú haréis todo lo posible para pasar el menor tiempo separados.

-¿Tú crees?

-No hay nada más fuerte que el amor.


End file.
